Persona 3: Journey of Two Fools
by Ericmc020304
Summary: Two wild cards meet each other on a certain night at Moonlight Bridge and their life was changed forever. Ten years later and the two lovers return to their hometown. Minato x Minako retelling of Persona 3 with my own plot twists.


**Author Note (A/N):** Hello readers, welcome to my first fanfic story, Journey of two Fools. My grammar is not that good, so be easy on me please. Feel free to leave comments and suggestions for improvements. The main pairing of this story is Minato and Minako Arisato. (not related by blood)

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Drama, and Supernatural.

Rating information: Mature for violence, language, sexual themes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Persona 3, Atlus owns everything. I only write this story for fun.

* * *

**Prologue**

Location: Tatsumi Port Island, Japan  
Date: Sometime in 1999  
Time: 23:59

A 7 year old boy sits in back row of a car. He has blue hair with bangs covering his right eye, eye color of cobalt. The car is being driven by his father, his mother in passenger seat. They were on way to their home in Iwatodai from food shopping at popular supermarket known as Junes. They are about to cross the Moonlight Bridge that connects the two towns together in silence.

Once the car reaches the beginning of Moonlight Bridge, the clock strikes midnight. Suddenly environment changes. All lights in city went out, lights in buildings, lampposts, everything. All citizens that were outside in town turns into standing up coffins. The ocean water below the bridge turns from moonlit blue into bloody red. The clear black night sky have changed to green sky. The full moon grew tenfold in size and was giving off eerie yellow light. The air have changed as well. Rather than being a pleasant early spring air, it now smells like iron air, like blood.

"What's going on here?" the woman seated in passenger seat asked in surprise of sudden change to surroundings.

"I have no idea what is-" driver was cut off by a loud explosion heard somewhere from Tatsumi side of city. A fiery flame roars into green sky in middle of man-made island. In middle of Moonlight Bridge, a strange creature covered in black goo, wielding a large sword in its right hand. There are multiple floating coffins behind his back in a cape like fashion. he bears a white dinosaur like mask over his face with murderous red eyes.

The strange creature lets out a glass scattering roar at the approaching car as it lifts it sword over it head, preparing to cleave the car in half. "Look out otto! Hang on Minato-chan!" the woman screams as the man tries to evade the incoming attack to the left. Unfortunately, while turning away, car crashes into another car side. Glass and blood was sent everywhere.

When Minato recover his senses, he took a quick glance over himself. Lucky there was only minor cuts on his arms. Otherwise he was fine physically. He look forward to see that his mother lifeless body thrown through the side window. He then look over to the driver side where his father was, there is a large shard of glass broken from front window lodged into his neck. Minato sigh as he realizes that his family is now decreased. There was no time for remorse as the car shook as sword wielding creature approaches the wreckage.

Minato quickly turns his head to right side of window to scream in horror at approaching creature. However, a strange female humanoid robot flew in to intercept it path. Gunfire and metal clashes was heard as robot enters combat with creature. The bullets seem to draw the attention despite not inflicting any injury.

A soft sobbing sound interrupts Minato terrorized mind state. The sound seem to be coming from other car of the wreckage. He unbuckle the seat belt and manages to open the car door with a grunt. Minato steps out of the car onto blood soaked street. He walks over to the right side of other wrecked car. He took a quick look at front row inhabits. Both driver and passenger seem to be dead as well. He try to look at the back row to see a girl, around his age crying into her small hands.

"Mommy! Daddy! Are you here?" girl cries.

Minato quickly opens the door and startled the girl. Upon closer inspection, she has auburn hair, with a hair clip of XXII roman number on her hair. She has crimson red eyes. Minato reach out with both of his arm to her. She accept the offer and continue to pour out on his black jacket.

They remained in this embraced state for several moments until sounds of combat nearby begin to grow louder as creature pushes the humanoid robot closer to the wreckage. The robot have taken heavy damage. It left arm has been severed at elbow and multiple cuts on its titanium frame. Her discs on both sides of her head where ears would be were whirring rapidly. The creature remains mostly unharmed.

"Termination of target shadow not possible in current system state. Must locate suitable inhabit for seal procure" robot spoke out in monotone voice. The android makes a quick look at her surrounding and found two children inside an opened door car. Android turns around and dashes forward to the door. With its good right arm, yank the shattered window door off car classic frame with its sheer strength. With the torn off door it threw it over head and hits the creature square on its chest, knocking it down. Creature gave out an annoyed howl.

"Suitable vessel located, initiating seal procure" android speak quickly in front of two startled kids with fear in their eyes. The blond haired android turns around to check on creature to see it already approaching the trio. The android raises it right arm, hand open, an energy field envelops the creature. The field quickly implode, causing creature to disappear and in it place on floor was two white sphere. Android quickly dash to the dropped spheres to pick them up. She turns around, facing the children again. With its deadly aim, threw spheres one each at boy and girl. The pair tried to evade, but it was coming too fast and entered their bodies. The children quickly lose their consciousness and collapse on the back row of crashed car seating.

"Seal procure complete. Shutting system down due to extensive damage" Android collapse to it's knee as system begin to shut down. Android gazes upon to the two sleeping children. "Please forgive me, this process was necessary for human sake." It mutters before being shut off completely. Smoke streaming out of its joints.

Two days later…

Minato opens his weary eye looking to an unfamiliar white ceiling. He is laying on a hard, uncomfortable bed. He looks to his left to see white walls and large window with white curtains. It seem to be late afternoon. He looks to his other side to see another white curtain. But he could see a second bed on other side judging by the wheels below the curtain.

A door creaks open, a middle-aged man with black hair and a pair of oversized buck tooth prodding out of his bottom lip walks into the room with lab clothes on. He seem to be a doctor assigned for the room. He looks up to see that Minato is already awake.

"Oh, good to see that you are awake, Minato Arisato. I am Dr. Lao Morooka. You are at Tatsumi Memorial Hospital" Dr. Morooka greets Minato. "How are you feeling, Arisato-san?"

"Beside bed being uncomfy, I am fine. Is the girl alright?" Minato answers. Doctor chucks softly.

"Oh, you mean Minako Arisato? She is doing well, just exhausted like you were." he proceeds to roll up the curtain that was between two beds, revealing a sleeping Minako. "She woke up earlier this morning. Are you two related?" He looks at Minato with curiously.

"No, If I did, I would know her name." Minato replies bluntly. Dr. Morooka nods as he opens the folder that is tucked under his left armpit.

"I have good and bad news." Dr Morooka begins to speak. " The good new is, both you and Minako-san can be released in a few days. There were only minor cuts from broken glass from car accident. The bad new is, both of your parents are dead, I am afraid. I have tried contacting Minako-san relatives, they are not willing to take her in due to different reasons that I cannot disclose. We may have to send her to an orphanage." Dr. Mooroka sighs before continuing "I however, have contacted your Aunt Sua Arisato. She will be here in two days. Now, is there anything else you would like to know Minato-san?" Minato shakes his head. Doctor nods as he walks out of the room. Closing door behind him.

Two days later, Aunt Sua, in her late fifty with purple long ponytail came to hospital to pick up Minato. "Oh honey, I am sorry to hear about your loss with your parent." Sua mops as she walks into room. "How are you feeling honey?" she asks.

"Who are you?" Minako suddenly asks, now waking up from her slumber on her hospital bed. She slowly sits up on the bed, staring at the stranger.

"Oh, is that your girlfriend, Minato?" Sua teases with a giggle before replying, "I am Sua Arisato, Minato's aunt. And what would you be?"

"I am Minako Arisato, Nice to meet you. Did you say your last name is Arisato?" Minako blinks in confusion.

"Hai, seem like Arisato is popular surname" Sua chucks before door open once again, revealing Dr. Morooka.

"Ah, you have arrived, Sua-san. May I speak with you in private outside of the room?" Dr. Morooka asks, holding door open for Sua. She nods and walks outside to speak with doctor.

Once door closes Minako peers over to Minato bed and asks "So… I guess you are Minato? Nice to meet'cha!" She greets cheerfully. Minato nods. Minako hops off the bed in her white hospital gown, walking over to Minato bed. She leans over on her toe to give Minato a peck on his right cheek. "That's for giving me some comfort few days ago" Minako giggles with a smile on her face.

The door opens once again and both Sua and doctor walks in. "Minako-chan, I have heard about your relatives situation. Why don't you come with Minato-chan and me back home? It's better than going to orphanage. " Sua asks the crimson eyed girl.

Minako continues to stare at Minato. She had instincts telling her that she could trust Minato and his relatives. She turns her head to Sua Arisato "Okay" she nods in agreement.

Dr Morooka sighs with relief "At least we don't have to send a poor little sack to orphanage. Very well both of you are free to go home today." He nods.

Time quickly flies by. Both Minato and Minako moved with Sua and attended elementary school over there. Minato's relatives welcomed Minako like she was part of their family. They had to move again to different relative for the middle school years. Minato and Minako grew closer to each other, developing crush on each other. They didn't confess their feelings until first year at Kyoto High School during summer break on Summer Festival at the Kyoto shrine. They are in healthy relationship and now, it's time to move again, this time, back to their home town to attend second year of high school at Gekkoukan High School at Tatsumi Port Island.

Location: Kyoto Train Station  
Date: April 6, 2009  
Time: 12:42

A now seventeen year old blue haired boy still with bangs covering his right eye standing five feet, seven-inch tall on deck that would lead to the bullet train bound for Iwatodai. Minato is wearing male Gekkoukan uniform; which consist of black shoe, black pant, black unbuttoned jacket with white shirt underneath and a loose black bow tie. He has a blue headphone hanging loose on his neck. A pair of duffel bags is slung over his right shoulder.

Standing four inches shorter left of him stands seventeen year old Minako Arisato. Her hair is in high ponytail, still bearing the roman XXII hair clip. She is wearing female Gekkoukan uniform of black shoe, white knee-high stockings thighs length black skirt. Her black jacket is buttoned up with white shirt seen seeping past jacket at both wrists. She has a red headphone hanging on neck with red scarf.

The station intercom booms through the station "Train bound for Iwatodai is departing in two minutes, please board the train and have your tickets and luggage ready. I repeat…"

"C'mon, let get on train. School starts tomorrow, we don't want to be late, Minato-kun" Minako said. "I cant wait to see our hometown after ten years!" She cheerfully grabs her boyfriend arm, dragging him toward the train. Minato remain in silence as he is dragged inside. Once inside, they found an empty row of seat. Minako took the seat next to the window while Minato took the seat next to her, putting both bags on floor. He puts his headphone on to his ears and turns his Ipod 4 that is hanging on his jacket on.

"This train is now departing for Iwatodai. This train will reach destination in eight hours. Please enjoy your ride and thank you for choosing us." Intercom spoke out as train lurches forward, pulling away from the Kyoto Station.

The two Arisato are heading back to their hometown after ten years of moving around multiple places. Unknown to them, returning to their hometown is only the beginning of their nightmare.


End file.
